


The Company of Wolves

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: The sun was setting quickly and Caspar still hadn't found the town nor inn he intended to stay at for the night. He pulled his traveling cloak around him a little tighter, finding the chill of this region to be unfavorable.Sort of a retelling of the red riding hood fairy tale inspired by Into the Woods and The Company of Wolves.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Company of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxyryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/gifts).



The sun was setting quickly and Caspar still hadn't found the town nor inn he intended to stay at for the night. He pulled his traveling cloak around him a little tighter, finding the chill of this region to be unfavorable. He also found the red of his traveling cloak to be more flashy than he had originally thought. In Empire territory, the red was a bit more common. He had seen them at a tailor's shop before he set off to try his hand at the mercenary life and thought the red would be best to hide the blood. And it did, but he also stood out more than he would have liked in his present circumstances. People watched him while he traveled through the small towns, which was great in a sense because he was always looking for mercenary work. But it also made him feel like he was being followed.

Which was probably why he had the nagging feeling like someone had been following him for the better part of two hours. Every time he turned his head to check who could be following him, nothing was there. That only led Caspar to believe he was growing tired and needed the rest; three days of travel while sleeping on the ground certainly brought out the paranoia in people. A couple of times, he saw a pale wolf stalking in a distance. At first, Caspar believed it to be a different wolf, but the more he thought of it, the more he saw it, the more he realized that the markings were the same. More strange than that was that the wolf was  _ much  _ larger than any wolf he had ever seen. 

He was thinking of the wolf again when he heard a sort of crunching noise and a woman's voice in the distance. While he couldn't make out what she was saying, her tone sounded distressed enough to give him cause to grapple for the axe strapped to his back and run in the general direction he heard her voice coming from. 

"Hey! Is anyone here?" Caspar called, punctuating his words with a quiet curse to the encroaching darkness. Trees blocked his path at nearly every junction, which only served to elevate his growing frustration. "Shit!"

"Over here! I fell and hurt my ankle!"

After a bit of stumbling in the dark to find the woman, he eventually found her sitting on the ground near a felled tree. Her pink hair and eyes were illuminated in the last lingering rays of sunlight, making her appear something holy and sacred amidst the dark forest. Her smile was what disarmed him the most. There was something in it that he couldn't quite place that made his stomach go up in knots when he saw it and give him the sensation of being hunted once more.

Caspar knelt beside her and instantly began searching her for any wounds. He didn't find any immediately, but perhaps she was hurt somewhere he didn't see. "What happened? Can you stand?"

"I was on my way to meet up with my brother when I tripped over a fallen tree," she raised the ankle up to his eye level for emphasis, "it's fortunate a strong man like you came along to find me, or else I would be here all night."

Heat rose to his face at the initial comment, but he quickly recovered. "It sure was your lucky day!" Caspar gave her a bright smile. 

"What's your name? Or, should I call you my knight in shining armor?" She winked.

"Caspar. What's your name?"

"Hilda. How does it look?" 

She was leaning in close, close enough to where he could feel the heat coming off her body. Caspar's breath got caught in his throat. "How, uh, how does what look?"

"My ankle, silly. How does my ankle look?" She raised it up again.

"Oh! Uh, I'm not a healer, but I can try." He took her ankle in his hands and started to inspect it the way he had seen Linhardt do dozens of times before. Caspar wasn't Linhardt, though, so he had no idea what he was looking for, though he sure was going to pretend as he did. Hilda was looking at him with those large pink eyes the entire time, neither wincing nor mentioning pain when he hit areas that he figured would be tender. He did his best to keep from staring into them and remain focused on his task.

"It looks like you should be okay, do you want to try to stand?"

"Only if you promise to help. I'm quite delicate, after all."

"Well, here. Let's try to get you on your feet and see if you can walk." He draped one of her arms over his shoulders to help spread her weight a little and helped her to her feet. She rolled her ankle a little, testing the strength of it for a moment.

"You are truly a lifesaver Caspar, my knight in shining armor."

His smile brightened. "My pleasure, Hilda. Well, I should probably get going. You said you had to meet your brother, yeah?" 

"Wait, don't you want to stay with me a little longer? It's getting dark and something big and scary might hurt little me."

Caspar looked to the sky. "I really need to be getting on my way, though. I have a job waiting for me and I'm supposed to report in today."

Hilda pushed out her bottom lip in an exaggerated frown. "Well, maybe we can compromise, then?"

"I don't see how we could."

"We can race to the nearby town--that's where your next job is, isn't it--and if you beat me to the inn, I'll give you a kiss and be on my way. But if I beat you, you need to spend the rest of the night protecting me from the scary things in the dark." 

"You don't really look like much of a challenge." He teased, matching her tone.

"But how will you know for certain if you don't prove it to me?"

She was leaning in, showing more of her cleavage than he hadn't previously noticed. Caspar had to struggle to keep his gaze on her face. Hilda seemed adamant all the same, and she was pretty enough. He was confident he could beat her with her injured ankle, and the thought of a kiss from her only served to pique his interest. 

"You'll be left in the dust! But...uh...what about your ankle?"

"I think I can manage. We'll start on my count."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Caspar started off down the worn path through the trees as soon as he heard the three, confident he had already pulled ahead of her. He looked over his shoulder, determined to see how far he had gotten on her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit, where did she go?" 

His head whipped around a bit in an effort to see if she chose to maneuver the trees; she was probably a local and could navigate them more reliably than he could. Hilda wasn't there. 

But he did see the pale wolf from earlier pulling ahead of him to his left while it wove through tree and brush. Within moments, the wolf left his eyesight completely, leaving him alone.

Though he had no beat on where Hilda was, Caspar's spirits were still rather high and his confidence hadn't waned. He was certain he would win their little bet and get that kiss. His thoughts lingered a little too long on how nice she smelled and how pretty she looked in the twilight, resulting in him being snapped back to reality when an animal's loud yelp filled the forest.

He paused and took a moment to survey the area. Caspar wondered if it was the wolf, given the dog-like quality of the noise, but he did not see anything. He proceeded forward, albeit cautiously and with his axe in hand, but found nothing except a bit of blood staining the leaves of an elderberry bush several yards into the forest. The blood continued in a slight trickle towards the edge of the forest and onward to the inn on the outskirts of the sleepy village. 

Seeing as it led to his destination anyway, Caspar chose to follow the blood trail as opposed to the path.

The trail of blood was erratic. Whatever creature this was, it appeared to have tried to shake off something, whether it be a pursuer or something clinging to it. He wondered what sort of creature this was to be hunted in such a manner. He wondered if he could beat the hunter to its prize and claim the victory for himself and still have time to beat Hilda.

The blood led him through denser thickets of brush and tree, where someone following it would have a more difficult time tracking its movement. He eventually found a pursuer's tracks, which were decidedly in the shape of human footprints. They led deeper into the woods after following the blood closely for a while. The blood, however, continued on towards the town.

It was dark by the time Caspar managed to make it out of the forest and definitively toward civilization. He was still in pursuit of the injured creature, having long since forgotten about his bet with Hilda. The blood continued, surprisingly so toward the inn. And even more surprising was there was the distinct shape of wolf wolflike tracks, which abruptly turned to something bipedal. 

Caspar still clutched his axe, though his knuckles had gone white with how firm his grip was as he crept quietly toward the stables where the blood had led him. The horses were nickering and screaming like something was threatening their very existence, but he knew little about horses and couldn't say for sure that something of that nature was the cause for the uproar. At the very edge of the entryway, hid for a moment, just in case whatever he had been following had suspected him the entire time and planned on getting the drop on him. When nothing attacked, he jumped into an offensive stance and charged in.

The horses grew to a cacophonous chorus that assailed his ears as he ran through the stables and to the last stall, which the blood was leading to. His mind was focused on whatever was in there, whatever it was, predator or prey, he didn't know. In hindsight, it probably didn't matter.

Caspar was halfway through a downward swing on whatever it was when his eyes made full contact and his grip on his weapon went limp. The axe fell in the hay with a soft thud while he stared, wordless.

"Hil...Hilda?"

At least, he  _ thought _ it was Hilda. This creature wore her same clothes and had the same pink hair and pink eyes, but it looked somewhere between pretty Hilda and the pale wolf he saw from earlier. Her nose and jaw were slim and elongated, fangs protruding out of the panting mouth. The fingers, spindly like spider's legs and with sharp claws. The fur and other animal-like features were quickly receding, giving way to a more human-like appearance. 

And also the bleeding wound on her upper thigh that she was using a handful of hay to apply pressure to and soak up the blood. When she looked to him, she winced and pulled away, like she was trying to shield him from the sight of her.

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

Whatever fear Caspar may have born at the sight of her dissipated when the blood from her leg shone brightly in the firelight. He knelt down beside her and placed a hand to hers currently keeping the hay pressed to the wound. 

"Can I see it?"

Hilda hesitated, then removed it.

"What happened?" He asked while inspecting the wound more closely and cursed himself for not paying attention more when Linhardt spoke of treating injuries.

"I...well, I guess you know what I am now, so there's no sense in hiding it. A hunter has been pursuing me on my way to meet my brother. I think he spotted me when I was following you, so I tried to get you to escort me to town so that he wouldn't do anything to alert you."

"But if you were that wolf, couldn't you have stopped him yourself?"

"Why waste the time doing it myself when I could get a big strong man like you to protect me?" A flicker of a smile passed her face. 

"Well, I dare him to come try to hurt you now! I'll kick his ass!" 

"Maybe you shouldn't raise your voice when anyone could just  _ walk in _ and see me like this? Though, I do appreciate the sentiment. You're sweeter than you look."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," she played with a lock of her hair, "I did win the bet, though. Even while injured."

"Damn, I forgot about that. But you're right. Maybe we should rent a room to share while you rest up so that you have some privacy while you change back?"

"How gentlemanly of you. But maybe you should lend me your traveling cloak so I can cover up while you pay the innkeeper?"

"Right."

Caspar removed his traveling cloak and secured it around Hilda, who seemed to shrink and disappear within its folds. He pulled the hood up over her head and watched as she became formless within it. She giggled a little and pulled it tighter around her, which caused him to smile. Then, he retrieved his axe and led her into the inn. 

The common room of the inn was packed when they stepped in, though hardly anyone paid them any mind. Many of the patrons were so deep in their cups that they didn't care about the armed and armored man nor the woman in the flashy red cloak. Which Caspar was grateful for. What Hilda went through was probably traumatizing for her and she didn't need more eyes on her than necessary. 

"One room for the night, please," Caspar said, fishing for his coin purse on his belt, "and could you please send someone up with a basin of clean water?"

* * *

Hilda was sitting on the single bed in the spartan room that they were to share for the night, traveling cloak long since shed. She had returned mostly to normal, though her fangs and claws were still present and there was something animalistic in her eyes. She was working on the fastens that kept her dress closed; if they were to treat her injury, she would need to remove it, especially as she had insisted that she didn't want to sully it with blood. 

Caspar, meanwhile, was ripping up the spare tunic he had in his traveling pack and dipping the bits of cloth in the clean water. Once he had the basin full, he grabbed the bowl and carefully walked over to the bed

The sight of Hilda in her underwear took the air right out of him. She was perfect like that, perfect in everything, but he wasn't there to admire her in her half-dressed state. Caspar sat down and balanced the basin between his knees. Then, he took one of the strips of cloth from the water and began cleaning the wound.

"Is this something that happens to you often?" He asked, resolved to keep his eyes on the injury.

Hilda shook her head. "My big brother is usually around to take care of hunters. No hunter would bother messing with Holst. But this one took advantage of the fact that we got separated."

"I guess it really  _ is  _ a good thing that I was around." He boasted.

"It sure was." Her hand found his thigh.

Caspar swallowed and concentrated on his task. He was attracted to her, abundantly so, but she was hurt and the thought of acting on it while she was injured just seemed like a recipe for disaster. Yet at the same time, she was alternating between stroking his thigh and touching his chest or bicep. 

"I think the bleeding stopped. I'm going to go ahead and bandage it up."

The basin was abandoned on the floor, and Caspar knelt between her legs so he could get better access to the injury for bandaging. Hilda cooed approvingly but said nothing while he got to work.

"You're really good at this." She hummed.

"Life as a mercenary makes it necessary to learn these kinds of things."

"Is that the only thing you're good at, besides saving damsels in distress, that is?"

Looking up, Caspar had a great view of her. Her lips were full and she was flushed all the way down to the collarbone. Nothing had ever looked so beautiful to him. Regardless of the danger that this presented, there was something undeniably exciting about her. 

"You would have to take the lead because I'm just a delicate flower," she gestured toward the injury he had just bandaged, "only if you want to, though."

"Do you...ah...do you feel up to it, I mean?"

Hilda giggled. "I think I can manage. If you're as gentle as you've been so far, that is."

Caspar grinned and reached up for the underwear she had her fingers entangled in.

He dappled kisses along her inner thigh. She watched him hungrily the entire time, claws occasionally scraping his scalp or shoulders as encouragement. Hilda's mewls of pleasure got him hard almost instantly, but he ignored the growing pressure for the time being and buried his face deeper between her legs.

"Yeah, right there." 

The gentle taking of her claws on his scalp turned into a firm tug at his hair. Hilda writhed and buckled her hips against him. Her legs cinched tighter around him and her breathing became ragged.

"Doesn't my knight want to claim his prize?"

She said it with such an innocence that the wonton lust spelled out on her face.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's already mostly healed." Hilda pulled back the bandage, showing off a wound that looked little more than a superficial cut than anything. 

"You lied about being hurt?"

Her smile widened.

"Not  _ lied,  _ exactly. Exaggerated the severity? Absolutely. But you may have not wanted to help me if you knew I would be fine. And I really was scared about the hunter finding me."

"Why would you think that, Hilda? Of course I would help you."

"So...you're not mad?"

He rose up and began stripping away his clothes. "Not at all."

* * *

Caspar slid his hips between her legs easily. Hilda's warmth spread across him while she arched into his movements. He fell forward, arms flanking her torso while he positioned himself and pressed into her. She leaned up to kiss him, claiming his breath with her lips. 

"Take me."

She was so warm and wet that Caspar was beside himself the second he entered her. He buried his face in her neck and began thrusting. 

Hilda wrapped her legs around him. Goddess, she was warm. She kissed him again, sweeter than the first. His thrusts gained momentum.

"Ah...Casp...ar...harder…"

He put more force into each thrust. Hilda's mouth lulled open, fangs glistening with saliva. Fuck, she felt good. He couldn't think. Couldn't think of anything but her. Of how good she felt. Of how...fuck.

"Deeper...I want you to go deeper…"

Caspar obeyed to the best of his ability.

"Oh...Hilda…"

Oh, fuck. Oh Goddess. He couldn't believe how someone would try to hurt someone like Hilda. Someone so soft and nice and who felt like this. Who looked like this underneath him. Who kissed him and called him her knight. 

Who...fuck…

"Caspar...I'm...ah…!"

Her body trembled beneath his. For a split second, he could see the wolf in her face, see the eyes, and know beyond a doubt that the pale wolf from the forest was her. That he was the prey she had hoped to claim.

"Just a...just a little more Hilda…"

His thrusts grew. Her arms wrapped around hin tighter. Claws raked along his exposed back. He was so close. So close. So...so fuck.

"Hilda!"

* * *

Dawn was just cresting over the horizon and Caspar busied himself with securing his armor on properly. Hilda was still in bed, but she was awake. She had his traveling cloak wrapped around her naked body as if to tease him with it. 

"I'm going to need that back, you know." He said with a note of humor.

"I think it looks better on me. Red is my color, after all."

Caspar climbed over her into the bed and gave her a kiss. "Red does look pretty nice on you," he pulled it down a bit, "but I was supposed to meet with the person who wanted to hire me yesterday night."

Hilda looked elsewhere, twirling a lock of pink hair around her finger. "Well...about that...Holst was the one who hired you and I was supposed to come get you."


End file.
